La dernière bataille
by Nightmare Volturi
Summary: Lorsque le passé resurgit des ténèbres, une guerre contre une entité oubliée s'apprête à faire surface.
1. Introduction

Je courais.

Sur le sentier éclairé par la lueur de la lune, les feuilles roussies par l'automne craquaient sous mes pieds. Le vent glacé battait ma chemise, s'insinuant sous elle pour venir fouetter ma peau de sa main froide. Malgré cela, mon corps était en feu. Une rivière de lave coulait dans ma gorge asséchée par ma respiration effrénée, un torrent de flamme mordait mes muscles tendus par l'effort, et la peur, dévorante, animait tout mon être.

Je manquais de trébucher sur une racine dissimulée par l'ombre, mais me repris tout de suite. Une simple erreur me serrait fatale. Un jappement excité dans mon dos me fit encore accélérer. Ils approchaient. Enfin, au bout du chemin apparut la silhouette d'un petit village. J'eu à peine le temps de me réjouir.

Sitôt la descente entamée, une puissante patte me percuta pour m'envoyer valser contre un arbre.J'étais fichu. Devant mes yeux effrayés et bordés de larmes, une ombre hirsute et massive se hissait, me toisant de ses pupilles rouges sang. Sa gueule abominable s'ouvrit sur une rangée de crocs puissants, des crocs façonnés pour déchirer la viande avec facilité. Sans prévenir, il fonça sur ma gorge à découvert.


	2. Chapitre 1: Caïus Volturi

Caïus Volturi, jusque-là plongé dans la transe qui est aux vampires ce que le sommeil est aux humains, se redressa d'un bond sur son siège en hurlant. Aussitôt, une petite dizaine de visages aux pupilles écarlates emplies de curiosité se tournèrent vers lui. Le vampire blond mis quelques minutes à remarquer ce publique intrigué. Un voile de fureur couvrit ses yeux.

_-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?! Fichez-moi le camp !_ hurla-t-il, furibond.

Aro, l'un des deux autres maitres de Volterra, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

_-Calme toi donc, mon frère_, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. _Que s'est-il donc passé qui puisse te mettre dans un état pareil ?_

Le vampire se rassit, se dégagea de la main de l'importun, et se contenta de pousser un grognement frustré. Devant l'absence de réponse de son entêté de frère, Aro soupira et posa son regard sur les immenses portes de bois qui bloquaient l'accès au couloir principal.

_-Sourit donc ! Le repas semble être sur le point d'arriver !_

Effectivement, les babillements émerveillés des visiteurs commençaient à se faire entendre, accompagné du chuchotement, plus faible mais parfaitement audible, d'une vingtaine de cœurs pulsant le délicieux liquide grenat en cadence. Caïus se pourlécha les lèvres, impatient de débuter le festin. Dans les couloirs jouxtant la salle du trône, la garde des Volturi commençait également à se rassembler, appâtée par l'odeur sucrée des humains. Enfin, Heidi poussa les portes, tout en continuant ses explications, fidèle à son rôle de guide.

_-Nous pénétrons maintenant dans la salle du trône. Celle-ci fut construite il y a bien longtemps de cela, sous le règne du roi Marcus 1er du nom. En levant la tête, vous apercevrez…_

L'air semblait électrique. Les gardes n'attendaient qu'un simple geste, une seule parole pour pouvoir se jeter sur les visiteurs et étancher enfin la soif qui les taraudait. Aro adoraient cela. La sensation d'être surpuissant. Savoir que la vie des hommes ne dépendait que de lui. Posséder des pions réagissant au moindres de ces gestes. Oui, être seigneur de Volterra était un rôle plutôt jouissif. Son regard croisa celui de Caïus, et un sourire naquit aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Avec la grâce propre aux vampires, il se leva et frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

-_Mes amis, la visite se termine maintenant. Je vous remercie de votre présence. Malheureusement pour vous, votre voyage prendra fin dans cette salle même._

Il adressa un signe de la tête en direction de ses gardes, bouillant d'impatience.

_-Allez-y._

La panique générale gagna le groupe humain en quelques secondes. Les trois rois ne se pressèrent pas pour choisir leur déjeuner. Ils savaient que les meilleurs morceaux leurs seraient réservés. Le seigneur aux cheveux blonds se dirigeait justement vers une jeune femme à l'allure (et surtout à l'odeur) plutôt plaisante. Celle-ci s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, et menaçaient quiconque osait l'approcher d'une vulgaire bombe de poivre. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de l'immortel. Il s'approcha d'elle à la vitesse de l'éclaire et lui arracha sans difficulté son « arme » des mains.

-_Bouh_ 3

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de hurler, les crocs du vampire fouillaient sa gorge à la recherche de la veine à percer. Le sang chaud apaisa aussitôt le brasier de la faim. Grognant de plaisir, son repas ne pris fin que lorsque la dernière goutte écarlate quitta le corps de sa victime. Poussant un grondement de frustration, il secoua le cadavre quelques instants, avant de se décider à aller chercher une secondes proie.

Le carnage ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes. Les servantes vinrent immédiatement débarrasser le sol jonché de corps exsangues et nettoyer les restes de sang .Repus, Aro et Marcus s'étaient affalés sur leurs trônes aux teintes sombres. D'un revers de la main, Caïus effaça les dernières traces sombres s'étirant sur ses lèvres et pris la direction des chambres.

_-Je vais dans mes appartements. Tâchez de ne pas me déranger._


	3. Chapitre 2: Suppositions

Sous son éternel masque joyeux, Aro dissimulait en fait une certaine inquiétude à l'égard de son jeune frère, Caïus. Ce n'était pas la première fois que d'étranges « cauchemars » le mettaient dans un tel état. Et ceux-ci se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, lors d'une partie de chasse au Nord de l'Italie, l'immortel s'était effondré sur le sol en hurlant sans aucunes raisons, avant de reprendre le jeu, comme si de rien n'était. Durant cette courte phase de folie, Aro avait clairement distingué les pupilles devenues blanches de son frère.

Une hypothèse lui était immédiatement venue à l'esprit. Une idée folle, mais aucunement dépourvue de sens. Et si ces rêves n'étaient autres que des visions, semblables à celles d'Alice Cullen ?

La nouvelle, loin de réjouir l'ancien, le terrifiait tout simplement. Si sa supposition s'avérait être fondée, cela voudrait dire qu'ILS étaient sur le point de revenir. Ces bêtes monstrueuses qu'ils avaient pourtant éradiquées jusqu'au dernières.

Aro eu un frisson. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net ! Si ces monstres réapparaissaient, leur haine envers la mafia italienne serait terrible. Tout comme leur vengeance.

* * *

><p>Caïus était furieux. Non seulement ses visions avaient repris, mais en plus elles l'avaient mise dans une situation des plus gênantes. Toute la garde avait ainsi pu profiter de son hurlement de terreur ! L'homme étouffa un cri de rage et écarta brutalement un vampire l'aillant approché de trop près dans le long couloir sinuant à travers l'aile droite du château. Arrivé devant ses appartements, il donna un violant coups de pied dans la porte en bois qui s'écrasa sur le sol, brisée. Sans se soucier d'être vu, il bondit sur le lit drapé de blanc et entrepris de déchiqueter rageusement les coussins reposant dessus. Emprisonné dans sa colère, il ne sentit même pas l'approche de sa femme.<p>

_-Caïus…_

Le roi tourna vivement la tête, et riva ses yeux emplis de fureur sur la menue créature à moitié dissimulée par un lambeau de porte vacillant encore sur ses gonds. Athénodora. La jeune femme l'observait avec inquiétude, ne sachant si elle devait le rejoindre ou le laisser évacuer seul sa rage. Elle prit nerveusement l'une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts, et fis quelques pas hésitants.

_-Laisse-moi en paix !_

La reine s'approcha tout de même de lui, non sans prudence. Elle savait pertinemment que les colères de son mari (très nombreuses) pouvaient faire des ravages si l'on n'y prenait pas garde. Elle s'assit à ses côté, l'obligea à lâcher la dépouille du coussin, et le pris dans ses bras. Sans un mot, elle entreprit de lui caresser doucement l'arrière du crâne. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle le sentit enfin se détendre. Une approche pouvait être tentée.

_-Que s'est-il passé ?_

_-Tu le sais pertinemment_, grogna l'immortel.

Athénodora ne répliqua pas. Au lieu de cela, elle vint poser un baiser sur les lèvres du vampire qui ne put réfréner un sourire. Ce petit bout de femme était bien la seule à pouvoir sortir Caïus de son éternelle mauvaise humeur (en dehors de la torture et de l'idée d'une mort atroce pour les Cullen bien sûr !).

_-Hum…Il va falloir que tu expliques ça à Aro…._

Le roi suivis le regard de la jeune vampire et grimaça à la vue de la porte réduite en miette. Ce n'était pas tellement l'idée de devoir s'expliquer avec Aro qui l'ennuyait, mais plutôt d'avoir affaire avec sa terrible compagne : Supplicia. Si celle-ci voyait que le frère de son mari avait (encore) détruit une partie du château…..Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure !

_-Bah…on verra ça plus tard !_


	4. Chapitre 3: Projet

La décision d'Aro était prise. Il devait aller rendre visite aux Cullen, et découvrir si la possible vision de Caius avait été également perçue chez eux, par le biais d'Alice. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers l'aile droite du château où se trouvait sa chambre. En entrant dans celle-ci, l'odeur du plâtre frais titillât immédiatement ses narines. Caïus avait dû déchaîner sa colère sur son beau mur….une fois encore….

Aro soupira et ouvrit son armoire afin d'y extirper sa plus belle cape. Il réglerait ce petit souci plus tard. Le voyage ne durerait qu'un jour ou deux, il était donc inutile de s'encombrer de vêtements ou autres breloques. Le vampire laissa également de côté les petites fioles de sang qu'il gardait en réserve. En cas de fringale, il chasserait sur la route.

Enveloppé dans le soyeux tissus sombre, il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Supplicia, sa « tendre » épouse, fit son apparition. La reine observa son époux de la tête au pied, avant de grogner de mécontentement.

-_Où comptait tu donc allez, Aro ?!_

Le vampire se retourna pour mieux voir sa femme qui fulminait à l'entrée. Prenant garde à bien choisir ses mots, il l'approcha et vint lui caresser doucement la joue, geste qui se voulait apaisant. Supplicia était une dame particulièrement possessive, au fort caractère. Et mieux valait ne pas trop l'énerver, si l'on tenait à sa tête.

-_Je dois rendre une petite visite de courtoisie aux Cullen. Cela ne me prendra que quelques jours ma tendre._

Il reçut le premier coup au milieu du visage, et évita le deuxième de justesse. En un éclair, il fut derrière elle, emprisonnant dans ses bras cette furie qui tempêtait.

-_Et tu pensais pouvoir partir comme ça sans même me prévenir ?! Imbécile !_

L'immortel riait. Sans se soucier des coups de dents qui tentait d'agripper la chaire de ses bras, il vint déposer un doux baiser au sommet du crâne de Supplicia. Le bouillant caractère de sa femme, plutôt que de le faire fuir comme les autres gardes, l'amusait au plus haut point. Ce qui d'ailleurs, ne faisait qu'agacer plus la jeune vampire.

-_Il est inutile de faire ce voyage, mon ami !_

Aro et Supplicia tournèrent en même temps la tête vers ce troisième interlocuteur.

* * *

><p>Déjà le troisième chapitre! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un avis , un conseil : ça fait toujours plaisir (et merci à ceux l'aillant fait ;) )<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4: Vision

Ils étaient arrivés sous le couvert de la nuit, soucieux de passer inaperçus aux yeux des humains. Le docteur Cullen, sa femme Esmée et deux de leurs enfants : Alice et Jasper. Aro eu une moue déçue en s'apercevant de l'absence de Bella et de son étonnante petite famille. Se doutant de l'intérêt que le seigneur de Voltera portait à ceux-ci, Carlisle avait dû leurs demander de rester à Forks, par sécurité. Bah ! Il s'occuperait de cela plus tard ! Le roi vint étreindre son vieil ami puis s'en alla saluer ses autres invités.

_-Carlisle ! Quel immense plaisir de te revoir ! Quelle fantaisie t'amène donc ici à une heure si tardive ?_

La mine du docteur s'assombrit.

_-Tu connais déjà la réponse, Aro. Alice a eu une nouvelle vision et elle n'est guère réjouissante._

Aro se tourna vers l'intéressée et lui tendit une main fébrile, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres fines. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette petite immortelle lui faisait l'honneur de partager avec lui ses étranges pouvoirs. Et ces expériences se révélaient toujours d'un immense intérêt pour le vieux roi.

_-N'attendons pas une minute de plus ! Me permets-tu, ma chère ?_

Aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée, Alice s'exécuta. Le contact à peine établit, la vision s'imposa aux yeux du vampire.

* * *

><p>Une mer d'épicéa. Aussi hauts que l'immense tour surplombant le château de Volterra. Un tapis de neige maculait le sol, donnant au paysage un air figé, irréel. L'immortalité l'aillant doté d'une vision supérieure à celle des humains, Aro pouvait distinguer chaque cristal constituant ce manteau immaculé, ce qui rajoutait une touche de magie à ce tableau d'une grande beauté.<p>

Au loin, l'on pouvait entendre le doux bruit de pattes foulant la terre gelée, faible galop rompant le silence de ces lieux. Aro n'était pas physiquement présent, c'était plutôt comme si un film défilait devant ses yeux. Pourtant, une terrible peur serrait ses entrailles dans un étau de glace. Instinctivement, il voulait s'enfuir, échapper à cette réalité dont il commençait à cerner les contours. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

En un éclair, ils furent là. Un océan de fourrures noires et hirsutes, percé par quelques centaines de pupilles rougeâtres luisantes de rage. De la bave dégoulinait de gueules hérissées de crocs à l'allure terrifiantes, et de dangereuses griffes terminaient de massives pattes.

A l'arrière de la troupe se dressait un loup plus gros que les autres. L'Alpha. Celui-ci se tenait debout et atteignait environs deux mètres de haut. Son impressionnante carrure aurait fait fuir les meilleurs gardes de Volterra. Un monstre de muscles et de puissance.

La bête poussa un hurlement à glacer les os, et laissa tomber une masse blanchâtre sur le sol. Ses mâchoires claquèrent dans le vide alors qu'il se chargeait de faire avancer ses troupes plus rapidement. Durant une terrifiante seconde, le regard de la bête sembla se planter dans celui d'Aro. Le sang du roi ne fit qu'un tour et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'extirper de la vision en hurlant.

Quand les loups-garous eurent disparut de son champ de vision, l'immortel se concentra sur la chose que l'Alpha avait lâché quelques minutes auparavant. Ce qu'il aperçut le glaça d'effrois. Un bras pâle comme le marbre. Un bras de vampire.

* * *

><p>Aro s'éveilla de la vision, tremblant de tout son corps. A ses côtés, les autres vampires avaient adoptés une mine presque inquiète. Alice avait les yeux braqués sur lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés, un air grave peint sur son visage d'ange. L'immortel déglutit avec difficulté et se tourna vers ses frères, qui trépignaient d'impatience. C'est avec une voix chevrotante qu'il s'exprima.<p>

_-Ils sont de retour. _


End file.
